Big Rapids
Big Rapids, Michigan is a multiversal constant throughout much of the Dozerfleet Megaverse, featuring as a prominent location in many narrative universes. The main attraction is Ferris State University, although other interesting locations do exist in the greater area. The rules regarding its existence in and relevance to the Megaverse are documented below. Megaverse rules Megaverse works appearing in The following is a list of fictional universe works with Big Rapids as a setting, listed alongside their inception year. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha, The Gerosha Chronicles, Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha multiverse Eccentriaverse See also: Eccentriaverse Others * Q-Basic Gorillas (Stacey Mirafuentes studied there, before arriving at Michigan State later on.) * 3-13 (2008) * Penguin on Drugs (2008) * "Slaughterized" takes place in Big Rapids * "Die Die Die!!!" is considered a loose sequel to "Slaughterized" Terraverse works These works exist outside of Abrujanian continuity, outside the Gigaverse's boundaries even, and have no ties to the Dozerfleet founder's vision - but have warranted mention on this site anyway. * Pine Springs Real-life works appearing in or relevant to Whether by the Dozerfleet founder or by past or present associates, the following works are known to have been first proposed or else successfully created in the Big Rapids of our Earth: 2006 2007 2008 Note: While Volkonir storyboards were created, the actual film was canceled before video production. A prequel was slapped together quickly: Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43. However, this was shot in Delta Twp. near Grand Ledge, not in Big Rapids. 2009 Note: While Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes was edited and uploaded to YouTube back in 2009 at Ferris, it was inceived in Delta Twp. and shot in a small suburb of Kalamazoo. A Witness from Dirbine and Pursuit of the Facts were both made in Delta Twp., even though they're tie-ins to Ciem 2. 2010 Note: Works produced in Delta Twp. and Farmington, even if tied to Big Rapids, don't count for this list. All SWOCC Studios projects are considered their own separate portfolio, even if they tie in with Ferris work. Notable locations on the Ferris campus Brophy-McNerney Hall Complex Brophy and McNerney Halls were part of the same building, and contained mostly criminal justice students. In the Eccentriaverse, Cassie Helm lived in this building somewhere in the spring of 2008. The Dozerfleet founder stayed here his first year at Ferris, from fall of 2006 to spring of 2007. Due to issues with the desktop being used at the time to run The Sims 2, the Despair Gerosha version of Ciem had to be canceled. This freed up a lot of resources to focus on other ventures: particularly, assignments. "Defining 'Jump the Shark'," "DNA Homology: When 1% Discrepancy is Way Too Much," "The Stoplight System is Dead," and more papers were written during the Dozerfleet founder's tenure in McNerney Hall Room 116. The laundry room nearby was vandalized in October of 2006, leading to "The Great Broken Glass Laundry Caper" being written discussing desires by some in the dorms to figure out who broke the window - and why. "Introducing: The Movlune Lava Clock" and "Snakes on a Marketing Strategy" were written for Marketing 321 class during the founder's tenure in Room 116. For speech class, "Facebook vs. MySpace" was created as a PowerPoint presentation. This was followed up with "Man and Dinosaur" and "Santa: A Feasibility Study." Jawknee became part of the Gerosha schedule, but was later absorbed in 2012 into Sodality: Instigation. "Phantasmic," was added to the Every Ape and His Brother album Morbid! The Horrendous Hobo!!!. It would soon be followed by "Doughboy," "Ridiculous," "Lower!!!," "They'll Claw You Open," and "The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre." The Midnight Madness event held at the Recreation Center led to "Doughboy" being performed live, with many students enjoying the performance. The Flying Flamingo Casino event happened, with the founder of Dozerfleet recording footage for it. Unlisted even performed for the event. However, the founder's camera died while recording events there. He'd get another camera two years later. This was also around the time that he'd become aware of the British Power Rangers parody Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, and would eagerly await the arrival of its second season - unaware that season wouldn't get released until 2010 due to various setbacks. In 2017, he'd become the administrator for the official Emo Rangers Wiki, along with publishing Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers to Mod The Sims. In 2007, the first Dozerfleet Database was born in Room 116, along with Classic Gerosha continuity and the 2007 ''Ciem'' webcomic. The database was called "DozerfleetWiki" at the time, and was hosted on WikiSpaces. It'd get moved to Wiki-Site in 2008, before finally arriving to Wikia in 2011. Its name change to Dozerfleet Database would be made official in 2016. "This Feels Obscene, It's an Earthquake" became the first song off the Every Ape and His Brother album Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante in Room 116, soon followed by "Cadmium" and "The Bison's Apocalypse." "Let the Elements Shine Down" was written for a (revealed-later-to-be-very-much-fake) friend toward the very end of the spring semester of 2007. The Dozerfleet founder eventually left McNerney Hall behind, moving to North Bond Hall Room 116. He seldom set foot on or around the Brophy-McNerney building again, except for one time when he needed the basement to film an action sequence assignment. John DeBruyn was to resume his role as Prince Volkonir for that shot, after lending his appearance to the character once before in a promo poster. However, the small crew abandoned the project and fled the basement after facing an onslaught of sexual harassment from Brophy residents. John abandoned the role of Volkonir because of that incident. Bond Hall Complex Further reading: Ferris State South and West Campus Halls Most prominent about the majority of early Dozerfleet development post-2006 is North Bond Hall, where the Dozerfleet founder lived during most of his time at Ferris. The lobby to the Bond Hall complex featured many special events, including two dating auctions. Room 165 was where work resumed on Ciem 2007 after the move from McNerney 116. He remained in here from May of 2007 until May of 2008, then moved to Room 308 of South Bond Hall for one summer before moving to Room 207 in the North for the fall 2008 semester. Special about the back area of Bond Hall was its proximity to a volleyball field, as well as access to the Bishop building and to DPS. The Bishop building was at one point a main station for the TDMP program, though it had been a residence hall prior to that. For the 2007-2008 school year, the Dozerfleet founder had to park in Lot 47, as with the 2006-2007 year. Come the 2008-2009 year, he was able to relocate parking permission to Lot 5, just outside Bond. North Bond 165 North Bond Room 165 is where the Every Ape and His Brother songs "Serial Bomber," "Serial Bomber, Part 2," "Salem (Story of a Trial)," and "Slaughterized" were written. Interview with Polly and Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin's "Somewhere I Belong" were both filmed in this room, with the latter including downtown Big Rapids locations. [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem]] was also assembled in this room. The Trapezoid Kids: Dwell-A-Thon: A Look at The Blue Face Film Strips was animated in this room. "All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us" had preliminary voice acting and recording done in this room, before editing was moved to a studio in the IRC building. The Apple Pecan Lodge ad's script was written in here around that same time period. Farewell Graduate: A Day at the Open House was created while the founder was living in Room 165, though it was filmed in Delta Township and edited in the Bishop building. "Reflections on Tom Ruegger," "Roffdubbing and Memetic Mutation," "''The Trapezoid Kids'' PSA-A-Thon," and "YouTube: The Double-Edged Sword" were all either written or assembled in Room 165. The [[Trailer for Volkonir|trailer for Volkonir]] was drafted in Room 165, though it was shot in the basement of a residential home in town. The Task Delegator was developed for Connie Morcom's steaming media class while the founder of Dozerfleet was living in Room 165, although its rough draft was made in class. [[Who's Who at FSU: Service Workers|''Who's Who at FSU?: "Service Workers"]] was shot in the IRC basement TV studio in the spring of 2008, while the Dozerfleet founder was still living in Room 165. This was followed up with [[Beyond the Campus: The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program|''Beyond the Campus: "The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program."]] "Concerning the Fitzgeralds" was written for a literature class while he was living there, along with "[[Film review: Ghost Rider|A film review of Ghost Rider]]." "Once I'm Gone" was written in April of 2008 at the library, while the founder was in the process of moving out of 165. South Bond 308 In the summer of 2008, the Dozerfleet founder relocated to South Bond Hall Room 308 temporarily, while North Bond was closed for maintenance. It was in this room that he made Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! as a commissioned project from Luka Underground. When Bikes Argue was given a film adaptation on YouTube, immediately followed by one for When Bikes Argue 2. What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea was made just for fun that same summer. For a film production class with Clayton Rye, 3-13 was adapted. However, it had to be highly edited due to stock footage damage. Penguin on Drugs was proposed as an alternate project in case 3-13 proved unusable, but that footage was completely destroyed. North Bond 207 North Bond Hall Room 207 was the Dozerfleet founder's next destination for a room to reside in. Work on Ciem resumed in here, though most of what remained in the fall of 2008 were final edits - primarily to the end credits. The DSHW version of that machinomic was finally completed and released on WebCD format in January of 2009. The syndication of it on Mod The Sims was complete by December of 2008, ending a 2-year journey in the comic's creation and compelling a desire to make sequels. "Three Takes on a Dream" and other papers were written in here. What Condoms Don't Protect You From began life as an ad campaign with the entry "Self-Control: It's Priceless," written for Clayton Rye's fall 2008 script writing for film class. This also resulted in a script draft for the first chapter of 90 Has No Secant. Around that same time, for Connie Morcom's streaming video class, the Rintel Family House Tour was created as part of a 90 Has No Secant official website draft. On the side, "So Which Is It?: Is The Dark Knight Pro or Anti-Iraq War?" received a posting on the Dozerfleet founder's MySpace page. Every Ape and His Brother began its third lyrics album, The Chicken of the Opera, with "Jerry the Psycho Reindeer." "Salt the Raging Hamster" soon followed, along with "Die Die Die!!!" as a follow-up to "Slaughterized." In the spring of 2009, Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 began pursuit. [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 2|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 2]] and [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 3|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem 3]] were quickly churned out, with inspiration for their music style and structure coming from Sony albums Music From and Inspired by Spider-Man 2 and Music From and Inspired by Spider-Man 3. After a quick stay at the 2009 San Antonio Independent Christian Film Festival, the Dozerfleet founder saw The Meaning of "Choice" and was inspired to mix that with a narrative similar to V for Vendetta to create Navyrope for The Gerosha Chronicles. Extirpon and its titular character soon followed. "The Eel Thing" was written around this time. Several scripts and slideshows were also drafted for the Broadcast Writing class held in the spring of 2009. Most of these became canon to Dromedia, though the Viron Counselors Network Ad became Classic Gerosha canon. Wilson's Pig Market Ad, Izzy's Intimates Ad, Diablo Juan's Puerco Ad, Roadkill Motor Mall Ad, and Cheap Charlie's Checkout Ad were all also written during the Dozerfleet founder's tenure in Room 207. North Bond 213 See also: Development of Blood Over Water The Dozerfleet founder was unable to attend the summer classes of 2009, and had to sit out on production of Pine Springs. In the fall, he moved to North Bond Hall Room 213. An unpleasant dream in this room later inspired the events in Sorbet, which was made canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha. The most emphasized class for the fall semester was TV Practicum, which was split into two factions. "Team Green" focused on making documentaries and propaganda, while "Team White" focused on making entertainment with some small amount of educational value. The Dozerfleet founder was in Team White; along with classmates Cassie Tilne, Chris Wilson, Zach Foster, Kyle Mayer, and Angelina McClane. Mackley's Wardrobe was the one of the first series pitches offered up; but it was quickly rejected when Angelina objected to being the deuteratagonist to a hand puppet. The Twin Conspiracy was proposed next, primarily by Cassie. This evolved into Kozerlen, and later into Mountain of Cabal and then Bogged. The final draft came as Blood Over Water, which became canon to Classic Gerosha. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, a novel remake revised and rewrote story elements as necessary to retool the story as an origin for the Purge-Flare. This story was set in the fall 2009 semester, as a nod to when the miniseries was shot. However, events in the book are spread out over the entire semester. The events in the miniseries are implied to all happen within one week, going from summer to winter in that time. Around the same time that the original Blood Over Water miniseries was being produced, [[Ideas for Inherit the Wind|Ideas for Inherit the Wind]] was drafted up for Tech Theater class. "On the Ethics of Creating Werewolves" became another entry on The Chicken of the Opera. Come the spring of 2010, the Dozerfleet founder had to look for a place for internship. SWOCC Studios became that location, though Grand Rapids Community College and WKTV Wyoming were considered. Ferris Dental promotional and a demo reel came out of life in Room 213. However, the lion's share of time and energy went into producing content for Ferris in Focus and assisting with the live studio crew on rotating positions for Ferris State Live. More time was spent in the labs and on locations than was spent actually living in 213, as edits and exports could take a very long time - and the studio had a limited number of keys. After moving out of Room 213 at semester's end, he was at the Grand Ledge House briefly before moving to 1165 Drakeshire Ln. Apt. 5 at Drakeshire Apartments in Farmington for the summer of 2010. Every other project from 2010 in the catalog was made at that location, which he moved out of in December of 2010. North Bond 241 While the Dozerfleet founder never resided in North Bond Room 241, its location became pivotal to plot points in Sorbet, which moved events to this location (as opposed to Room 213, where the actual dream that inspired that story happened.) Sorbet became Gerosha canon as of 2011, after a lunch at the Mitchell's Fish Market of Lansing at Eastwood Towne Center. Later, as a running gag, this room became the location where Halal Affadidah was storing his 1-gigaton nuclear bomb in The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49, a video game premise drafted in 2013. The Quad This area of campus was a meeting place for many events. Most notably, it was the Dozerfleet founder's first exposure to Iron Man - and to the MCU in general. The MCU would later become significantly inspirational to how Cataclysmic Gerosha would be structured. Interdisciplinary Resource Center '' episodes were edited together in. Students depicted here include the Dozerfleet founder, Frank Molner, Lamarr English, Tabby Young, and Sara Potter.]] Often dubbed the "IRC" for short. This building gained an expansion in 2008-2009 that connected it to the College of Business. The IRC contained several state-of-the-art classrooms, an open walkway, a Starbucks, and the TV studio in its basement. Who's Who at FSU? and Beyond the Campus were both shot in-studio there, along with Pine Springs and Ferris State Live. A few segments of Ferris in Focus were also shot in that studio, though most segments of that show were shot on-location elsewhere. Several scenes in Blood Over Water were also shot here, including a deleted scene that was removed because of the risk of violating Starbucks' trademark. Clark Hall Not much happens of importance in our Earth in this hall from a Dozerfleet perspective. However, this hall is host to Dereck Tumbine, who becomes the boyfriend of Cassie Helm at the end of Volkonir 2008. In reality, Cassie's actress, Bethany Haase, passed on the opportunity to be a part of the project in order to spend more time with her real-life boyfriend of the time. The Rock Cafe This became the main dining establishment for hall residents on campus. The Dozerfleet founder briefly worked here as well. It received major renovations in 2009 from what it was when he arrived on campus in 2006. It was one of two diners in the paper "The Rock Café vs. Center Ice." Presumably, it was so-named because the oft-painted campus boulder was right outside. Center Ice Cafe At one point, there were four major noteworthy cafeterias on campus: The Rock Café, Center Ice, Mascar, and Westview. Westview was finally closed when the Rankin Center was taken down and replaced with the University Center, some time after the Dozerfleet founder graduated. Mascar was shut down by the end of spring of 2008. This left just the Rock, Center Ice, Quiznos, and a student food store that opened up serving cafeteria food for students during operational hours. The on-campus Quiznos would later shut down in 2014, as the company at its corporate level restructured under chapter 11 bankruptcy. Center Ice finally closed its doors permanently after the summer of 2009, forcing Bond Hall students in love with the diner to adapt to walking an extra 8th of a mile uphill to eat at The Rock instead. Last-minute snacking at 10:00 PM was no longer an option. While Center Ice was operational, it had a very hockey-themed interior, celebrating hockey history in general but also celebrating Ferris' hockey team. It had an a-la-carte style of acquiring food, as opposed to the straight buffet method utilized at Rock and Westview. On evenings when bored, the Dozerfleet founder would sometimes purchase a pizza here and eat dinner while watching whatever was on cable TV that looked interesting. Starr Building Many of the Dozerfleet founder's classes were held in this building. Its first floor hallway near its parking lot has side corridor leading to the theater building. That general area in Starr has been utilized many times in Dozerfleet history. In Ciem, Starr was remade as the "Scarr Building" at Viron University in Viron, Indiana, a Classic Gerosha stand-in for the University of Southern Indiana. The first floor hallway near the theater entrance corridor was where Candi first met Denny Levens, as the hall and corridor were re-created inside The Sims 2. Candi later escapes when she discovers that Dirbine police in the breakroom are in cohorts with the Hebbleskin Gang. A study room in that main Starr first floor hallway is also where Aaron Stefflin and Monica Shelly are ambushed by Chris Kennal and Kyle Tugrass. However, shortly after they exit and get inside Chris' SUV, they're on a narrow drive across from the library. Angelina did her best to use camera tricks and night lighting to obscure this visual continuity issue. In the novel, Chris is able to drive the speed limit and arrive by a different means to Lot 47 than by mere teleportation, which is what the jump cuts in the miniseries indicate happens for the SUV to get from Starr to the hill slope drive up to Lot 47 so quickly. Chapter 9 of Ciem also takes place in a third floor classroom here. Candi's sociology class is an almost exact replica of Sociology 121's classroom in the spring of 2007 at Ferris. Real-life classmate Darla was remade as "Dhalia Lorrice" inside The Sims 2. In that class in real life, the Dozerfleet founder got to play with the class a copy of Bertell Ollman's Marxist indoctrination game Class Struggle. He discovered that the game's central premise could be subverted simply by getting certain corporations with common interests to co-hedge assets in order to rescue each other if risks got too high. The teacher shut down the hedging operation, as the game's central premise doesn't allow for altruism. Dental Center While it has been moved a few times, the School of Dentistry was at one point located in a building that eventually was torn down and replaced with the Michigan School of Optometry. The Ferris Dental promotional was shot inside the old building. FLITE Library Some research was done for projects here, mostly for theater acting and tech theater assignments. The infamous Jim Crow Museum was eventually moved here, when it previously resided in the since-torn-down Rankin Center. "Once I'm Gone" was written in part in this building's 1st floor library in 2008. The first floor is also where final submissions were made for Audio Production class sound clips, including "All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us" in late 2007. In 2008, DozerfleetWiki migrated from WikiSpaces to Wiki-Site in this building. The local anime club also met in a room on a higher floor. Robin Hercher, who drew a manga version of John Domeck in the spring of 2007 and helped with some other assignments, frequently attended the anime club around this time. Rankin Center Since replaced with the much-nicer University Center, this oddly-designed building contained both Westview Cafe and the bookstore. Various campus attractions were to be found here. It was here that the Dozerfleet founder first became aware of TVTropes. Quiznos was located in here also. It was in this building that several segments of Ferris in Focus were shot, particularly for "What Do You Think?" segments. Due to bad weather, Quad Movie Night was moved indoors to here in 2011. As a result, those who showed up got to see Thor indoors. Recreation Building Often referred to colloquially as merely "the gym" or "the Rec Center," it eventually became the main location where "Rockin' in the Rankin" events were relocated to, renaming them "Rockin' in the Rec." Midnight Madness 2006 as also held in this gym, and that's where Every Ape and His Brother performed "Doughboy" live. Offices in this building were also used as filming locations for Ferris in Focus segments. Science Building Media Supply Other buildings * Athletic Center * Theater * Other important buildings * Alumni Building * East Campus Apartments * K-Mart * Goodwill * Big Lots * Other halls Notable locations in town Hillcrest Oakwood Properties Hillcrest Oakwood Apartments in Big Rapids was where Chris Wilson resided in the fall of 2009. He portrayed Chris Kennal in Blood Over Water. However, the story had it that Mark Stefflin (played by Zach Foster) resided there. The apartment being in Mark's name is also canon to the 2013-inceived novel. * Bowmaster home ** Seether Broken Trapezoid Radio * Gamma Epsilon Tau frat house * Redeemer Lutheran * KFC * Biggby * Family Video * Wal-Mart * Meijer Stanford Ice Mountain plant A few miles south of Big Rapids is the town of Stanford, home to a bottling plant for Ice Mountain. While they were replaced with Sleet Mountain for the YouTube publication of Blood Over Water as well as the novelization inceived in 2013; original raw cuts of the class miniseries had the villains literally working for Ice Mountain. Edits removed this, to avoid the Ferris Access Channel facing potential litigation for defamation. Sleet Mountain is where Clyde Spendelworth crafts most of his evil schemes, before Chris goes on a nationwide rampage to destroy Clyde's Gleeful-N'-Young empire. Chris proves highly successful for six years, before being trapped in Gerosha during a Hebbleskin Gang takeover while in the middle of chasing down Frank Morvel during the events in the Cataclysmic Gerosha story Ciem: Inferno. With Candi in jail and her Ciem identity exposed, Miriam Flippo becomes desperate to destroy the Hebbleskins' energy dome so the city can be saved without Candi - or the local police. However, the only hero physically strong enough to stand up to Lava Tigre and Frank Morvel both, as far as Miriam is concerned, is Chris. They form a shaky alliance to fight for Gerosha's freedom, while Candi tries to negotiate to get some of her own back. After a fateful sequence of events, Candi is temporarily let out of jail. She promptly returns to Gerosha, and seizes advantage of Miriam catching a lucky break to get past the energy dome and enter the city. The villains are defeated; but Miriam decides the best way to reward Chris is by giving him the best possible chance to flee town without being discovered by police too soon. This backfires on her, and she is convicted of aiding and abetting a fugitive. For her accident in revealing the existence of Zeran wardrobes, Candi is sent back to prison at Madison Juvenile Correctional. Miriam is sent to SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center in Texas. Leaving his Gerosha adventures behind, Chris whittles his way into hunting Clyde down, working his way through Gleeful-N'-Young and the Hebbleskins' ranks. Finishing Clyde off for good requires him to gain the assistance of Extirpon and the Gray Champion - just in time for the three of them to immediately be needed to stop a full-scale Icy Finger assault on Cincinnati during the events in Ciem: Ash Cloud. Cataclysmic Gerosha would require a full-on actor to portray the slimy Clyde character. Due to lack of volunteers, the shaded backside of Zach Foster was used for Clyde in episode 5 of the Blood Over Water miniseries. Debbie Carley's office was used as the Sleet Mountain main office, as much of Bishop Hall was used as a stand-in for Sleet Mountain's Lower Northern plant. Class instructor Nathan Meadows was supposed to portray Clyde, but was unavailable on shooting day. Obscuring Zach became a must, as Zach was already established as portraying both Mark and Aaron Stefflin. * 707 Cypress St. See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Cities